Sin dolor
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Viñeta. Por que ella ya no recordaba lo que era el dolor. Por que no recordaba lo que era sentir las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sin piedad. Por que hacía un tiempo que había perdido esa capacidad. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, son de la serie de MTV, Skins.**

**Summary: Viñeta. Por que ella no recordaba ya lo que era el dolor. Por que no recordaba lo que era sentir las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, cayendo por su rostro sin piedad. Por que ya había perdido esa capacidad hacía algún tiempo. Por que eso había pasado a formar parte de su vida desde siempre. Spoilers.**

* * *

.

-Sin dolor-

.

Caminó con su habitual aire soñador, sumida en el éxtasis de las drogas ingeridas. Hacía algún tiempo que no comía, pero realmente no le importaba un rábano. Reía, reía sin parar; risa sin verdadera diversión, risa que causaba tristeza.

Por que recordaba que ella era la causante de la separación de Jal y Chris, sus "amigos". Si ellos no tenían piedad por ella, ella no tendría piedad por ellos. O al menos eso pensaba el día anterior, después de tener sexo vacío con un hombre que pasaba por la calle, justo cuando la chica morena entraba al apartamento. Recordaba las crueles palabras que le había dedicado.

"Al menos mi novio no se acostará con su ex porque aún la desea... Angie ha vuelto"

_Yo ya sufrí mi dolor, el tuyo viene en camino._

Había dicho esas palabras sin remordimiento alguno, incluso al ver cómo la cara de Jal se convertía en una máscara de pánico y dolor, la risa llegó a sus labios como por inercia. Porque no le gustaba en lo más mínimo mostrar su deplorable estado. Por eso había conseguido su salida fácil.

Sexo, drogas y alcohol.

Sin compromisos. Nada que la atara a nadie. Eso no le gustaba.

Pero ya nada le importaba, había vuelto por Sid y lo que había encontrado era que el ya tenía a alguien. Michelle. Ya no la necesitaba.

Y eso era lo que le había dolido. Ya no era necesitada por nadie. Y ya no podía aferrarse a nadie. Recordaba momento tras momento con ese chico de gafas. Al que una vez hubo considerado lo mejor de su patética vida.

La risa volvió a ella, un ataque de carcajadas que hizo que los peatones la miraran con incredulidad. ¿Quién era esa chica? Oh, claro. Cassie. La suicida. La drigadicta.

Porque eso era lo que la consideraban: una chica sin nada, con la vida destruida. Sin ninguna cosa porque pelear.

Porque ella ya no recordaba lo que era el dolor. Ella no recordaba lo que era sentir las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sin piedad. Porque hacía tiempo que había perdido esa capacidad. Porque eso había formado parte de su vida desde siempre.

_¿Sabes qué es lo peor de un corazón roto? Que no recuerdas cómo te sentías antes._

Eso era lo que le había dicho a Chris mientras compartían su cigarro. Muy pocas personas podían encontrar la diferencia entre un cigarro normal y uno lleno de marihuana, o a muy pocos les importaría pararse a investigarlo.

Ella lo sabía. Chris estaba enamorado. Y eso era lo que la lastimaba más, ¿por qué él si podía encontrar a alguien y enamorarse y vivir su historia de amor y ella no?

Bueno, no era que le importara mucho, no le tomaba demasiada importancia a eso. Buscaba una forma de salir. Tomó un poco más de la botella que sostenía en su mano. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo demonios lo había conseguido? Rápidamente olvidó esas estúpidas preguntas sin relevancia. Tal vez era alcohol etílico y lo hbaía conseguido con un poco de sexo oral al chico de la farmacia. Realmente no le importaba, sólo que lo había conseguido.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un bar, uno muy conocido: al que siempre iba con sus amigos. Siguió mirando a los chicos, hasta que su mirada se encontró con algo muy hiriente. Si, eran Sid y Michelle, abrazados, sumidos en un candente beso. Rió.

Porque eso era lo único que le quedaba.

Dirigió su mirada a alguien más, y por fin encontró lo que quería: un hombre con apariencia de semental. Suspiró, de nuevo a su táctica de seducción, no es que fuera muy complicada, pero cualquier cosa en ese momento se le hacía aburrida e irrelevante. Se acercó al chico y en pocos minutos ya estaban ensarzados en una caliente lucha de lenguas.

Mantenía sus ojos abiertos, mirando a la anterior pareja. Y, de un momento a otro, él volteó. Sin embargo, Cassie yaestaba perdida en la erección del chico que la manoseaba sin pudor.

Porque ella buscaba algun salida. Porque ella quería una vida _sin dolor..._

* * *

_Bueno, chicas, perdonen si no quedó muuy bien, pero es mi primer "fic" de ésta serie, xP. Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
